


Wingding

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wingding: noun: ˈwiNGˌdiNG: a lively event or party.</p><p>1920s (in the sense ‘spasm, seizure,’ especially one associated with drug-taking): of unknown origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingding

They wanted a simple, elegant, beautiful reception. They took planning the wedding and all that followed seriously. It had taken so long, obstacle after obstacle had stood between them and being officially together. Finally, the day had arrived, and they foolishly hoped against hope that their special day would be perfect.

It was nothing short of a complete wingding, as John would mutter, much, much later that same night, it was an 'effing fiasco.'

The commitment ceremony went like clockwork, it was essentially paperwork with Lestrade standing up for John and Molly serving as witness for Sherlock, they exchanged rings, signed the book and took one of those 'selfiethingamabobs'(Sherlock's word) in front of the church, all of the tops of their heads were cut off, but they were all smiling like idiots, so it didn't matter.

Then they were off for what was supposed to be an 'intimate' family brunch, but of course Mycroft had invited half the cabinet and Harry unexpectedly showed up with a new girlfriend, who of course, disliked Sherlock on sight and naturally the feeling was returned wholeheartedly.

John felt for Sherlock's hand and squeezed lightly, reminding him that the day was half over, and it can't get worse....right?

Sherlock had hired a string quartet to play a brief afternoon concert at Mycroft's town home and they called to say they were running late, but were sending some replacement 'artists' to fill in until they could arrive...the 'artists' were performance 'dancers' who preferred to work sans clothing of any kind. Mycroft flushed beet red, Sherlock's mom laughed hysterically (she may have had one too many mimosa at brunch) and when the actual quartet appeared, the 'artists' were too entertaining, and though the quartet put up a fight for a while, the dancers were invited to stay. Sherlock paid off the quartet and invited them for a late supper at Baker Street to apologize for the insult.

John looked to the heavens and prayed for rain(maybe lightning would strike someone, anyone, and they could cancel the rest of this farce.

Of course, halfway through the performance, one of the artists keeled over...not kidding...luckily Graham...Gavin??? ("Greg, love.") was able to figure out on his own who had injected the lead dancer with snake venom (his ex who was still his dance partner, yeah, well, I ask you) but he had to leave to start processing the ex who fully confessed in front of 100 + witnesses, but was also high as a kite....so, who knew how long that could take to deal with, and of course Molly had to go in to work on the body, as her replacement for the day called in sick halfway through the shift.

At that moment, the skies opened up.

John in his wisdom, pulled Sherlock to his feet, asked the violinist from the quartet to play one waltz, so his lessons would not be wasted, and they danced their dance, then announced that the bar(meaning Mycroft's very expensive and celebrated wine cellar) was now open, for them to enjoy themselves, but they were heading on their honeymoon.

They knew if they tried to go home to Baker Street, they would be mobbed, so they spent their first night as a married couple behind the clock face of Big Ben, Sherlock's safest and least believed bolthole.

True story. I swear.


End file.
